Worlds Collide
by Chiefbrodie
Summary: A light and happy doccubus story set at college.
1. Chapter 1

**Worlds Collide **

**~Hi all, this is just something I came up with that could turn into something more. Enjoy.~**

I was in the library studying for my organic chemistry final. I had been sitting in the same chair, at the same table for at least 5 hours now and I had only gotten half way through the massive study guide. All I wanted to do was go back to my dorm and sleep for the rest of my life. My best friend had already passed out. Kenzi was dead asleep in her chair with her head resting atop her arms that were crossed and resting on the table. I debated waking her up but figured I'd give her at least 30 minutes of sleep. She was mumbling something about science being evil and how she would eat every doughnut in the world. I laughed when I tried to imagine what she was dreaming. I looked back at my notes and decided it was time for a coffee break. I stuck a post it note on Kenzi's back saying 'Do Not Disturb' chuckled and put on my winter coat. It was freezing outside the ground was covered in snow and even with 4 layers on you were still cold. I made the slow and steady trek from the library to the Union building that had a coffee shop, and a small food court. I cursed under my breath when I saw the line was all the way out the door. I sighed heavily knowing I wouldn't be able to concentrate unless I had some caffeine in my system. I pulled my hood off and shook the snow away from my shoulders. I stepped into line and began my wait, I pulled out my phone and texted Kenzi telling her where I was and that I would get her a latte. I checked my email and a few of my professors had emailed the class reminding us when our exams were and what room they would be in. All I had left was my English lit final tomorrow morning, which would be a piece of cake, and then my organic chem final the day after. I still had a paper to hand in for my computer science class but I would do that after my last final. I checked my texts and had one from my roommate telling me she would need the room tonight because her boyfriend was visiting. Why on earth he was visiting during finals week I didn't understand. I sent a quick reply back and said it was fine; I would just stay with Kenzi tonight… I popped in my ear buds to listen to music while I zoned off thinking of equations. I was abruptly taken out of my haze when someone collided into me from behind; I took my ear buds out so I could scold whoever it was for running into me

"Shit, sorry." A girls voice said from behind me. I turned around

"It's f-" My breath had been knocked out of me when I saw her. She was gorgeous. She had long brown hair and chocolately eyes that's instantly locked with mine. She was wearing a leather jacket paired with black leggings and black leather boots that fit her so, so well. She smiled at me and blushed slightly in embarrassment at her clumsiness. Mmmhhh, that dimple was something. I shook my head and focused on trying to say a complete though with words and everything

"I, uh.. haa..Its fine." She chuckled at my inability to talk

"Sorry I usually pay better attention to where I'm going…I think my brain is turning to mush. " She tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ears.

"Good, you shouldn't make a habit of running into people some people don't appreciate that kind of thing." She smirked at me

"Thanks for the advice, I'm Bo." She extended her hand for me to take and I did, I instantly felt the warmth of her skin and the sparks that were between us

"Anytime… I'm Lauren, it's nice to meet you." Our handshake lasted longer than it should have but I didn't want to pull away from her. We only parted when some random guy told us to move up. I blushed when I turned away to catch up with the rest of the line. We had made it inside and the smell of coffee hit my senses

"You're always with that really funny girl with the black hair and awesome boots right?" She said after a few minutes. I turned back around to face her

"Yeah, her name is Kenzi." I said

"That sounded weird, I've just noticed you around campus." She smiled wide at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her

"Should I be flattered or creeped out?" I joked

"I'm not the stalker type so you should definitely be flattered." She winked at me and my heart began to race. We moved up with the line paying more attention to it now. She stood next to me and read the menu trying to decide what she wanted

"So what major are you Bo?" I asked

"Broadcasting and political science double major. How about yourself?" Her eyes told me she was genuinely interested

"Pre med." Her eyes widened with amazement

"Whoa, that's impressive are you sure you even have time to wait in line?"

"Actually I have a photographic memory so I just need to go over everything once or twice and that's all it takes. It's quite interesting really how the brain works, for instance I can remember every medical case file I've ever read but I can't remember the words to a song. It's odd, especially considering that most other people find it easier to memorize the words to a song due to the…" I stopped talking when I realized I had been rambling, it was an awful habit of mine. She grinned at me

"Sorry, I tend to ramble."

"Its okay, I think it's adorable." I looked away trying to hide my shyness

"Thanks."

"You're up." She said as she pointed to the counter. I hadn't even realized we had moved up or that it was my turn.

"Hi, I'd like a large hot fudge brownie Sunday with three shots of espresso and then a medium hazelnut with one shot of espresso." I paid and stepped aside and watched Bo, her eyes were on the menu reading her order off. She ordered medium peppermint mocha with two shots of espresso. She handed the woman her cash and looked over at me and smiled. I noticed the woman behind the counter staring at Bo with a look that said she wanted rip her clothes off. Bo didn't seem to notice it and smiled politely at her and stood by my side as we both waited for our orders.

"I don't mean to be so blunt but could I get your number? I'd love to see you again." Bo said it so fast I almost didn't understand what she had said

"Absolutely." I blurted our before she had anytime to take it back. I awkwardly handed her my phone and she turned away from me as she entered her number into my phone. A minute later she handed my phone back to me. I stepped up to the counter and got my coffees and walked to the table with the sugar and stirrers. I stuffed a handful of sugar packets into my pocket and turned to see Bo chuckling at me

"What?" Did I have something on my face?

"You sure do like sugar huh?"

"Oh, its not for me… Kenzi has the taste buds of an 11 year old sometimes…Are you heading to the library? I'd love to walk with you." I said

"As a matter of fact I am." We made our way back to the library we were walking close enough to one another that our shoulders would touch every now and then. Every time it happened we would look at each other and quickly look away. We finally got back to the library and hurried inside.

"Well this is where we part, call me sometime?" She said to me hopefully, I grinned back at her

"I will, I promise."

"Good… I have my last final this afternoon so don't be shy Lauren." She used her coffee free hand to tuck my hair behind my ear before she turned and walked away. I walked back to where Kenzi was and placed the drinks down. I took my coat off and sat down. Kenzi shifted in her seat and with her eyes still closed she reach out her hand, I handed her coffee over and watched as she took the first sip.

"Damn that's good." She smiled and opened her eyes

"A little sleepy were we?" I said

"As a matter of fact I was… Thanks for this Lo." I nodded at her. I gave her the sugar and watched in a amazement as she put 3 sugars in the already insanely sweet drink…

"Lauren? Hello, are you even listening to me?" Kenzi was waving her hands in front of my face

"What?" She looked at me with a curious look on her face

"What are you thinking about?" I picked up my notecards and busied my hands with them

"Nothing."

"Oh really? So organic chemistry has you grinning like a fool?" I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to studying unless I talked

"Fine. I met a girl while I was in line at Charlie's." She gave me a look telling me to go on "She's gorgeous, I mean I was actually speechless when I saw her… And she gave me her number."

"Lauren Lewis speechless? Wow, she must be smoking hot. Are you gunna text her?" She asked

"Yeah maybe once I'm done with my finals."

"Maybe? The look on your face tells me otherwise Blondie."

"Yeah, yeah… Anyways can I stay with you tonight? Abby's boyfriend is visiting."

"Yeah of course, but you have to do something for me."

"And what's that?" I asked apprehensively

"You have to text that girl you met, what's her name?" she said excitedly

"Bo.. I didn't ask her last name but how many people have that name… and I am not doing that." Her eyes grew wide at the name

"Bo Dennis? She _is_ smoking hot, she's in my mass media class and every guy drools over her, and I can't blame them. You have to text her!" she practically yelled the last part and we got a lot of dirty looks

"Keep it down Kenz." She gave me an evil stare and nodded her head yes. I shook my head no, silently begging her not to do what she was about to do

"LAUREN UNTIL YOU AGREE TO TEXT HER I WILL KEEP YELLING." a few told Kenzi to shut up, and one guy even shouted that I should text her or he would come over here and do it himself.

"FINE. I hate you." My face was probably beet red. She winked at me

"Sorry for the interruption, may the odds be ever in you favor as you finish your finals." She said to the group of people laughing at us…

**~I'm leaving this here for now. Not sure if I'll continue it, I'm just kidding I'm totally going to continue it. Feel free to review and let me know if you wanna read more. Thanks.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it! Enjoy~**

_-Hey, its Lauren Lewis_

_-Hey Lauren Lewis, didn't think I'd hear from you so soon_

_-Are you disappointed?_

_-oh yeah, I was planning on spending the next few days anxiously awaiting for my phone to ring with an unknown number appearing on the screen in hopes it would be you. The suspense nearly killing me as I unlocked my phone checking to see if it was the blonde from Charlie's or just another 'you've used half you're data plan this month' text.. But you ruined that for me_

_-aww, I'm sorry it sounds like it would have been a blast_

_-totally, but I like this better_

_-good.. when is your final?_

_-I'm walking to it right now! _

_-Well good luck! _

_-thanks I'm gunna need it_

_-did you spend enough time studying? _

_-I know the stuff front to back, but now I'm gunna be thinking about you not the test ;) _

_I'm glad you texted me, talk to you later?_

_-I'll be anxiously waiting for your name to appear on my screen _

"Lauren, look out!" Kenzi grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. I looked up from my phone and realized I had almost walked into a light post

"Thanks Kenz…" she smirked at me and we continued the walk to her dorm.

"You're welcome by the way." I rolled my eyes at her

"For what?" I said

"For making you text Bo, duhh?" I elbowed her arm

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>I grabbed some clothes for the next few days from my room before my roommate and her boyfriend got back from having lunch. I walked to Kenzi's room, which wasn't too far from mine. She was in the building next to mine but they were connected so I didn't have to go back outside. I typed the four-digit code and let myself in. The room was very Kenzi. She had a roommate but she dropped out after the second month and when she left Kenzi took full advantage of having a double to herself. White strands of lights covered the entire ceiling, while posters coated the white stonewalls. She had an interesting taste in music and TV and I didn't really keep up with that stuff so I didn't recognize any of the pictures. She had a pretty big TV that I was sure her cousin had stolen for her. She had her "prized" gaming systems hooked up to the flat screen with controllers strewn all around her room. It wasn't exactly my style but I still liked it here, it was comfortable. I set my stuff down on the bed that I claimed as mine and sighed. Kenzi would be gone for another hour taking her final. It was around 4pm and it was already pretty dark outside. I didn't want to make unnecessary hikes through the fast falling snow so instead of going back to the library I went to the lounge. The main lounge was packed and I didn't feel like siting elbow to elbow with a room full of people. I decided to go to the basement and use the room next to the laundry room. It was my little secret about all the dorm buildings. Each one had one empty room that had a table, a few chairs, and a few outlets in them. They were almost always in the basement, which was a good thing because people didn't venture to the lower floor unless they were doing laundry. I let myself into the small room and took in the extra heating it had. I sat down and set my laptop up and opened my English book…A little over and hour went by and I slowly drifted off to sleep with my head resting on the table.<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke to my phone ringing; half awake I took the call assuming It was Kenzi looking for me.<p>

"I'm in the room next to the laundry room." I sleepily said into the phone

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" I shot out of my seat and stood up when I heard the voice on the other end. I looked at my phone and realized it was Bo.

"Bo, uh hey.. I thought you were Kenzi." I nervously laughed trying to play it cool. I heard her laugh and relaxed a bit

"Nope, its just me sorry."

"Don't be. How was your final?"

"I was able to keep my mind off of you long enough to finish the test, so I think it went well." I blushed at her words and was thankful I was alone

"You're smooth." I teased

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah." She chuckled into the phone at my quick response

"Well don't be too impressed with me, I have my moments of awkwardness."

"I find that hard to believe." I couldn't picture Bo being anything but perfect.

"Believe it Lewis." We shared a laugh and had a moment of silence; it wasn't awkward like I feared, it was calming to hear her even breaths. I started to pack up my things deciding I had studied long enough.

"So, you're done with your finals right?" I said after a few minutes of us not talking

"Yeah, it feels good to be done with the semester. Would you want to hang out with me? Like tonight?" I was taken aback by her eagerness

"I wou-" she interrupted my reply

"I don't mean to be so blunt, again.. But it's okay if you can't; you still have finals and studying to do so-" it was my turn to interrupt her

"Bo, I was going to say I would love to." I started walking back to Kenzi's room; she would probably be back by now.

"Oh, okay.. uh great! Have you had dinner yet?"

"I haven't, meet at Tree Tops in 15 minutes?" She agreed and I hung up just as I reached Kenzi's room. I opened the door to find Kenzi sitting in front of her TV playing her favorite zombie apocalypse game. She looked over at me for a second before returning her gaze to the screen

"Hey where were you?" she asked

"Studying… How was the test?"

"TAKE THAT SUCKA!.. I totally aced it. Where are you going?" I had thrown my backpack onto the bed and was spraying perfume.

"Just to get dinner." She paused her game and looked at me

"Since when do you apply perfume and brush your hair before you go to Tree Tops?"

"Since always." She laughed at me and rolled her eyes

"Silly Lo, I'll find out eventually so you might as well just tell me now." I knew there was no point in trying to hide anything from her so I gave in

"Fine, I'm going to have dinner with Bo." She grinned at me and handed me my jacket.

"Go get 'em tiger!" She winked at me and shoved me out of the room before I had a chance to change my mind.

I took the shuttle to the dinning hall because the snow was getting worse and just didn't have the energy. I walked in and waited in line to swipe my ID card. I felt Bo before I saw her. She bumped her shoulder into mine as she stepped up next to me. I grinned and looked at her. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. It had only been maybe 10 hours since I saw her last but it felt like more than that. She had changed since the last time I saw her. She kept the leggings but ditched the leather boots for a pair of black ugg boots, and she was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt that said Emerson on it in white letters, she was still holding her leather jacket in her hand. She looked gorgeous and here I was in my yoga pants and sweatshirt.

"Hey." I had momentarily forgotten how to for complete thoughts and that was the best I could do for now

"Hey there yourself… I know we saw each other this morning but I actually forgot how beautiful you are." I felt heat rise from neck and up into my cheeks, I was extremely thankful that it was my turn to swipe my card because it gave me an excuse to look away from Bo's adoring gaze. We shuffled around the cafeteria together occasionally making a comment or two but for the most part we were silent until we sat down to eat. We picked a booth in far back corner that was almost always unoccupied. I looked down at my salad and grilled chicken and sighed at the simple meal.

"I can't wait to have a home cooked meal." Bo said. I looked up at her and found her looking down at her plate with a pout on her face. I grinned at the child like adorableness she was displaying. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her full lips, I wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her. I bit the inside of my lip and quickly looked away before she caught me starring.

"You miss home?" I asked, her warm eyes looked up and met mine making my heart skip a beat

"Not really… My Mother passed away when I was young and my Dad never recovered." Her eyes held a sadness in them that was making my heart break for the girl I met only hours ago

"I'm sorry for your loss, I would be lost without my mom… Do you have any other family members you're close with?" I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of hers to comfort her. She looked down at our hands and back up at me

"Thanks… Yeah I have an Aunt and Uncle who look out for me, I'm excited to see them. What about you, you miss home?" I went to remove my hand but she stopped me and laced our fingers together, I did my best to hide the foolish grin on my face.

"Yeah, my parents are always really busy but they make time to see me when I come home for breaks and stuff… My Mom is a Doctor, and my Dad is writer." She smiled at me and took sip of water. We ate slowly focusing more on getting to know each other than eating, our hands never separated.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're closing." An older woman said to us. I looked up confused. I didn't even realize how much time had gone by. We got up and threw our stuff away. I missed the warmth of her hand in mine, apparently she did too because as soon as we had our jackets on she took my hand in hers and squeezed it tight. I blushed and we walked out of the building.

We stopped dead in our tracks once we got outside. Over the few hours we had been inside the snow had picked up leaving over a foot of white fluff on the ground.

"Whoa, how long were we in there." Bo joked

"I didn't know it was supposed to snow _this_ much." I replied back. Bo took out her phone and began dialing. I looked at her questioningly

"I'm calling to get an escort back to the dorms, unless you wanna walk?" I shook my head no. It would be a long and tiring walk and I wasn't up for that.

"Hi, I'm at Tree Tops I was wondering if you could come pick me and my friend up and bring us back to the dorms?" She paused and listened to the answer. A minute later she huffed and ended the call. She looked at me and nervously laughed

"I hope you like the snow because we're walking."

"What? Why?" I whined. She laughed at me and shook her head

"Apparently the shuttle is driving the commuters to the bus stop; which will take at least an hour. The escort vehicles aren't exactly doing so well with the snow, apparently they're all stuck in parking lot." I laughed, not because it was funny but because this would only happen to me.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You ready?" I asked. She nodded her head yes and began the god-awful journey to the dorms. It was freezing cold and we were forced to keep our hands to our selves and hide them away in the pockets of our coats. For the most part we were silent focusing on the path ahead of us trying ot find the easiest way back to the dorms. After what seemed like forever we finally reached gates of the dorms. We walked into the first one to escape the cold.

"So, do you have to get back to studying?" I grinned at the sight of her rosy cheeks and the flakes of snow that were melting in her long brown hair.

"I couldn't study anymore even if I wanted to…" We stayed silent both not wanting part but not knowing how to casually bring it up.

"Would you wanna watch a movie or something?" She asked nervously

"Definitely.. I uh, yeah that would be nice." That would be nice? Be more awkward Lauren. I thought to myself, she smirked and I followed her to her room. She lived on the third floor and we silently made our way upstairs. She unlocked her room and opened the door for me. Bo's room was plain and simple, but I loved it. She lived in a single and it was small but cozy. Her bed had burgundy sheets and was covered in fleece blankets that didn't match. She had a small fridge, TV, and desk and that was it. The walls were covered with movie posters, and I noticed the piles of book scattered around the room. She turned a lamp on that illuminated the room, our eyes met and we stood silent. Minutes passed and I broke the eye contact and looked down at my shoes, they were drenched from the snow.

"So do you have a movie preference?"

"Not really, whatever you want is fine with me." She nodded

"Feel free to make yourself at home, if you need a warmer sweatshirt, or dry socks let me know." She removed her own boots placing them next to the door and I did the same, I discarded my jacket and sweatshirt and placed them on her chair. She looked over at me as she was putting a disc into the player clearly enjoying the low cut t-shirt I was wearing. She was undressing me with her eyes and I let it happen longer than I should have.

"So uh, what movie are we watching?" She came out of her daydream and blushed slightly

"His Girl Friday, I love black and white movies and this is a classic. Have you ever seen it?" She asked as she hoped up onto her bed and patted the seat next to her for me to take, I sat down and scooted over to her side. She was sitting with her back against the wall, her legs crossed in front of her. The bed was a standard college sized bed. Which forced our bodies to be pressed up against one another, not that I was complaining. She pressed play and we focused on the screen as old music played while the opening sequence played out, I watched as the camera made it's way through a busy news room, and cut to a receptionist answering phones in a separate room.

I felt Bo's eyes on me and turned to face her. She kept her eyes on me and took my hand in hers. I instantly forgot about the movie and focused on Bo. The warmth of her body next to mine, the way our hands fell together perfectly, the intensity of her gaze, the pulse in her neck. I looked into her eyes, my gaze flickering from the deep brown orbs down to her lips and back again. She bit her lower lip and slowly leaned in until her lips were inches from mine. She was waiting for me to close the distance and who was I to keep to her waiting? I pressed my lips against hers softly and pulled away to look at her. She smiled and brought her hand up to the back of my neck tangling her fingers in my golden locks. It was my turn to bit my lower lip, I was holding in the urge to jump her. She pulled me close to her and ignited another kiss, this one deeper and more forceful. She tugged on my lower lip and I felt her move away for me, I brought my hands up to her neck and pulled her back to me bringing our lips back together. My tongue pressed to her lips asking for entrance, she parted her lips and moaned into me as I started exploring her mouth. Our tongues danced together until air was absolutely necessary.

"Whoa.." She breathed as I removed my hands from her. She smirked at me and shook her head

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm watching the movie silly." I said flirtatiously as I turned away from her and looked at the screen.

"I don't think so." It took every ounce of self-control I had not to look over at her.

"Try and stop me." I challenged. A moment passed and the brunette hadn't moved. I was about to give in when she quickly straddled me blocking my view of the screen. I swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling trying to act uninterested. She kissed my neck and dragged her lips up to my ear, driving me completely insane.

"Be careful Lauren, you're playing a dangerous game here." She whispered seductively into my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I kept my eyes on the small screen not wanting to give into just yet.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked slowly trying to hide my arousal

"I don't give up easily, and I usually get what I want." She returned her lips to my neck nipping and sucking. _Words Lauren, say words, it doesn't even have to be a complete thought just ONE word will do._ I thought to myself. She continued her attack until I remembered how to speak

"You know what they say don't you?" I said coolly

"What's that?" she mumbled against my skin

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again." She separated her lips from my neck and stared at me. I looked her dead in the eyes and smirked at her. She licked her lips and lunged forward taking my breath away as she pressed her lips against mine for the most amazing kiss of my life. The little self-control that I had went out the window. I rested my hands on her thighs and moved them up to hips, at the same time she untangled our tongues and moved her lips back to my neck biting and sucking hard being sure to leave her mark on me. A moan escaped my mouth and I let my hands wander to her exposed lower back pulling her closer. She moved her mouth back to mine; we were both hungry for more. I moved my lips to her neck; it was my turn to leave a mark. She gasped when I ran my tongue up the length of her neck up to her ear. I sucked on her lobe and made sure to breathe directly in her ear letting her hear how turned on and out of breath I already was. Her hands tugged on my hair forcing me to part with her tasty neck. She relaxed her grip on me when I stopped trying to move back towards her. I grinned at her as she caught her breath.

"Shit Lauren." I moved my hands to back to her thighs releasing my grip on her

"Did I do something?" I said as innocently as possible, she narrowed her eyes at me

"Ha-ha. You're bad you know that?" I grinned at her

"And what if I am? Is that going to be a problem?" She kissed me again, this time it was slow and soft and filled with emotion. She pulled away from me leaving me wanting more

"Absolutely not. I can be bad too." She winked at me and removed her body from mine. I watched as she walked to fridge and took out a pitcher of water. I instantly craved the feeling of her body on mine. I got up and took the glass from her hand just as she was about to take the first sip. I took my time draining it before handing her the empty cup.

"So refreshing." She shook her head and laughed at me

"Watch it Lewis." She said as she refilled the cup and took a sip. She placed the pitcher of water back into the fridge and leaned against her desk to face me.

"Or what?" She gave me a confused look

"What?"

"Watch it Lewis or what?"

"Or… You'll be punished." I smirked at her and walked closer to her. I wasn't this flirtatious with anyone, but something about Bo made me want to step my game up. She reached out and pulled my body to hers. Her hands wrapped around my waist and held me tight. I draped my arms around her neck and smiled at her.

"What's the punishment?" I questioned

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She was good.

"How long do I have to misbehave before I get punished?" I ran my finger across her lips and down her neck

"You'll just have to wait and see." She countered. I kissed her and bit down on her bottom lip drawing a moan form her, I pulled away and whispered

"Don't keep waiting too long." I moved to kiss her again but she stopped me

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing… Well, not nothing.." I suddenly became worried something was wrong. Maybe she didn't want me; maybe I was being too forward?

"Tell me Bo."

"You need to stop doing that, saying things that make me wanna rip your clothes off."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

"Well now you know. I don't want to rush things, I want to get to know you, and actually watch a movie with you, and take you out on a date… I don't want to rush into bed with you because I don't want you to think that's all I want…"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." She said

"I usually have a lot more self-control… I want to get to know you too Bo." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. We agreed to keep our hands to ourselves and actually watch the movie.

**~So there it is. I'm keeping this light and happy for the most part because I think we all need some happy Doccubus time. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Thanks for the lovely feedback! Let the good times roll :) Enjoy.~**

I awoke to a phone ringing, but it wasn't my ring tone. I felt the bed shift and suddenly remembered where I was. I opened my eyes and saw Bo with her back turned to me checking her phone. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up. Bo turned around and smiled at me and turned back around to place her phone back on the windowsill.

"What time is it?" I asked. She turned to face me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear

"It's 5:15. That was a campus alert, they said all finals for the day were postponed until the snow cleared up." Crap, I had forgotten about my finals- that's so unlike me. I frantically searched for my phone not remembering where I had put it last night. Bo smiled and handed it to me. I unlocked it and checked my email; I had one from my English lit professor. I read it over three times before I put my phone down

"What is it?" Bo asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing bad. I was supposed to have a final today but my professor said to forget about the test and instead I have to write a 5-page paper that's due at the end of the week." I scrunched my eyebrows together and tried to think of what to write about, I would much rather take the test and be done with it. I must have gotten lost in my train of thought because suddenly Bo's lips were on mine. I smiled into her as she pressed against me. She pulled away and lay back down.

"Sorry." I said as I giggled. She shook her head at me and pat the place next to her, I lay next to her and sighed heavily.

"You're adorable when you're deep in thought." I blushed and cuddled up to her. I already felt so comfortable in her arms.

"Well one of us should be." She turned towards me with eyebrows arched up

"What is that supposed to mean?" I pursed my lips together and shrugged my shoulders. She gave me a look that said she would find out the answer soon enough

"Well you are not adorable." Her jaw dropped and I laughed at her

"You're mean." I smiled and pulled her towards me for a kiss but she denied me

"Now who is being mean?" I joked.

"Not me…" She said as she pouted at me.

"Damn, you are adorable… Here I was thinking that you could only be sexy. Guess I was wrong huh?" Her pout was replaced with a toothy grin that showed her dimple that I was getting very attached to.

"You totally owe me an apology Lewis." I shook my head at her

"You think?" She moved on top of me and laughed

"I do." I leaned up to kiss her and she stopped me, I glared at her and tried again

"You're so the mean one right now." She smirked at me and leaned down to kiss me. God her lips were so soft and so- talented... She separated herself and fell beside me.

"You're still the mean one." I said

"Why is that?" she asked while staring up at the ceiling. I quietly straddled her and bent down so we were face to face.

"Earlier tonight you straddle me and start one of the best make out sessions I've ever had one minute, and the next minute you're telling _me_ to slow down. Then you kiss me just now in the sexiest way possible and then like that you pull away from me leaving me completely flustered." She looked away form me and I thought that maybe I had gone too far with making fun of her. I awkwardly started to move off of her but she placed her hands on my hips and stopped me. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at me

"Sorry, I just got out of a relationship about a month ago and it ended badly… You just took me by surprise, I mean that in a good way." I looked into her eyes and saw sadness.

"I'm sorry Bo, how long were you two together?" I felt kind of awkward straddling her and talking about her ex

"10 months, don't feel bad… It wasn't a good relationship it just took me a while to see it for what it was… I've wallowed about it and I've had my rebound s- you know…" I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"We've all been there, don't feel bad. For the record I'm pretty excited that you're single." She laughed at me and the sadness disappeared from her dark brown orbs

"For the record, I'm pretty excited about it too." I pulled her up to my lips for a kiss I intended to be short and sweet. That wasn't how it went. Or innocent kiss quickly turned hungry, how could it not when I was kissing Bo? My fingers were tangled in her gorgeous long brown locks as we continued to get lost in each other. She pulled me down with her as her head hit the pillow. We got caught up in the kiss and minutes later I forced myself to pull away, mostly because we needed oxygen to survive but also because I was loosing the little self control I had. I rest my forehead against hers and we lay there breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"If I'm honest, it's going to be really hard to go slow." I laughed at her words

"Agreed. It might help if we weren't in bed together." She pecked me on the lips quickly and smirked at me

"It also might help if we stop straddling each other…" I rolled my eyes at her and spun off of her. We both gazed up at the ceiling our hands finding each other and interlacing. I was so comfortable with Bo and it scared me, we met not even a day ago but I knew that was all I needed. We drifted off to sleep again and this time when I woke up she was cuddled into me, her head resting the crook of my neck and her arm draped possessively around my stomach. I could definitely get used to this. I absentmindedly played with her hair while I thought about what I had to do today. I had to call my mother and let her know when to pick up Kenzi and me. I would have to force Kenz to do her laundry and start packing today or she would go back home with 10 pairs of boots, two shirts, and one pair of pants and then complain to me that she didn't have any clothes. I would also have to study for my orgo test tomorrow. I would save the essay for after the test and just get it all done at once. After I was done with the essay I could my laundry and pack up the important stuff, I should write a list of what I wanted to bring back home and what I needed to bring back and see if I could fit it all. I had to have dinner on Thursday night with my cousin who was here from England. I started to stress out with the busy week ahead of me. Bo seemed to sense my distress because she pulled me even closer and mumbled something

"What was that Bo?" I said softly not knowing if she was talking her sleep.

"No worry, sleep time." I shook my head at her words of wisdom… I was up there was no going back to sleep for me now. I continued to play with her hair and waited for her to wake up on her own.

* * *

><p>"You sure you can't spend the day with me?" I asked Bo while standing in front of Kenzi's door. She enveloped her arms around my waist and shook her head<p>

"I've gotta start my laundry today or it wont get done… Plus you've got a busy day ahead of you, I don't want to get in the way of studying." She kissed me and once again my whole world stopped when her lips met mine. She was addicting and I wanted to forget about essays and dinners and studying and packing, I just wanted to spend the entire day kissing Bo. Reality came in the form of my best friend swinging the door open with a bowl of cereal in her hand and a deer caught in the headlights look.

"Shizz, Lo my bad…" Bo separated us and blushed slightly. I turned to Kenzi and glared at her

"Kenzi, this is Bo."

"We have a class together." Bo nodded her head at Kenzi

"Yeah Professor Grey." Kenzi turned and walked back into her room, I followed and took Bo in with me.

"So Bo Bo, how is Hell week going for you?" Bo laughed at her nickname and I gave Kenzi a dirty look, she could come on strong.

"Hell is over for me luckily, I had one test and 4 essays. How's hell for you?" Kenzi refilled her bowl with lucky charms and scooped some into her mouth

"I'm free at last. Supposed to have one today in math but he just assigned a shit ton of problems." Bo smiled at my quirky best friend and took in the room. I pulled her out of her haze

"So, you sure you have to go?"

"Unfortunately yes, that laundry wont do it self." A light bulb went off in my mind

"Kenzi you should start your laundry today, maybe you and Bo could go together? I know how you hate to go down to the basement alone." Kenzi put her bowl down and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Lauren Lewis I am not afraid of the Basement." Bo laughed at us when I argued with her, she eventually gave in and I turned to look at Bo smiling wide at her

"Would you mind if Kenzi joined you?" Bo looked at Kenzi and back at me

"Not at all, it gets beyond boring down there alone." Kenzi perked up a bit and she and Bo talked about where they would meet. They quickly fell into easy conversation and it was if they had known each other for years. I tuned them out as I walked around the room and collected my stuff, I texted my roommate asking her to let me know when she and her boyfriend were going to be out of the room. I should probably call my mom but I didn't feel like it right now so I sent her a quick text too. I pulled out a change of clothes and debated going back to my dorm to shower or if I should just stay here and borrow Kenzi's stuff.

"Lauren?" Kenzi and Bo were looking at me waiting for a reply

"Wait what?" They looked at each other and then back at me and in perfect unison rolled their eyes

"We're gunna go to Bo's room, do you want to come?" Kenzi asked

"Nah, you guys go ahead I should really start studying."

"Study fast and see you later?" Bo said as Kenzi was dragging her out of the room. I nodded my head yes and laughed at the pair

"Play nice Kenz!" I yelled at the last minute before the door shut leaving me alone. I sighed and wished Bo good luck, Kenzi was a ball of energy and not everyone was used to it.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of my organic chemistry class and exhaled. I went directly to the library to get to work on my essay for English lit. I walked up to the third floor where I spent most of my time. In our library, the higher you went the quieter it got. The third floor was usually filled with Pre-med and nursing students. I got settled in my favorite corner towards the back and got to work… 5-pages later I set my computer down and stretched out. I really needed some coffee, or a nap, maybe both. My phone lit up with a text from Kenzi<p>

_-are you done yet? I need Charlie's._

_-for today I am. Meet you there in 10?_

_ . . .yes _

With that I shut down and headed over to Charlie's. I got there before Kenzi so I sat down in one of the lounge chairs near the door. I was mentally done and couldn't wait to relax in bed, hopefully with Bo. I saw her for dinner yesterday but after she and Kenzi went to a bar and got pretty wasted. I hadn't seen either of them today. A day without Kenzi was a slow and boring one, I always hated those days, and I had found that out when we were 11. Today, I found out that a day without Bo was equally as bad.. I spent most of the day thinking about her, I don't know what it was about her… She was kind of mysterious I could tell that there was something hidden deep down in her and I wanted to find out what it was. Maybe it had something to do with the simple fact that I hadn't met anyone like her before, I never had that instant attraction with someone before Bo. I liked that I was different with her, and I wanted to see more of that side of myself. Not taking into account the fact that she was gorgeous and sexy and adorable and ugh- besides the obvious attraction to Bo, I trusted her. I wasn't the type of person to daydream about a girl while sitting in a coffee shop but here I was.

A cup of coffee was set down in front of me I looked up and smiled.

"When did you get here Kenzi?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me and sat down in the chair across from me.

"I hate to break it to you babe but I have been here for at least 10 minutes. You were in one of your I'm deep in thought and could be set on fire and not notice it thingy's."

"Sorry I couldn't help it, thanks for the coffee…how was last night?" She told me that she and Bo got hit on by these two guys who were "like way old" (26) and that they played a game of pool against them and won $300. I yelled at her for making trouble but was surprised to hear that it was Bo's idea. She didn't exactly remember the rest of the night but said she had a blast with Bo and couldn't wait for us all to get drunk together. I was happy that she and Bo became fast friends, actually it scared me a little bit at how fast they became friends, they must have know each other in a past life. Of course hearing Kenz talk about Bo didn't help me keep her off my mind.

"Can we finally do something fun now that you're done with all your stupid stuff?!"

"It's not stupid it's school…but my brain is totally fried I could go for some fun." She squealed and practically jumped out of her seat

"Yay! We're doing things Kenzi style tonight." We went to get dinner at treetops and then made our way back to the dorms.

"Oh crud I forgot my favorite pair of jeans at Bo's I have to have 'em for tonight."

"Why are your pants at her dorm?" She put her hands up in surrender

"Relax Lo I'm not into the ladies, I just spilled something on them last night and Bo let me borrow something to wear for my walk of shame."

"I know, I know." she punched me in the arm and we laughed

"I mean we only did it once- unless you count the time in the shower then that's twice." She winked at me and ran up the stairs, I ran after her until she stopped on a dime causing me to crash into her.

"What the hell Kenz?" I said as I took a step away from her

"Hey guys, everything all right?" My head shot up at the sound of her voice, I knew I was turning red

"Bo hey, uh we're good, uh great…" Kenzi gave me an amused look

"I'll take your word for it."

"Actually Bobalicious we were comin' to see you." Bo's eyebrows arched up as she turned her attention to Kenzi

"Did someone forget their pants?" Kenzi blushed and – Kenzi blushed?

"Mackenzie Malikov are you blushing right now?!" Kenzi glared at me and composed herself

"You've been walking around for the past two days with a hickey on your neck." My hand shot up to my neck trying to cover up, it was my turn to blush

"What happened to your pants Kenz?" I asked

"I told you Bo and I made passionate love." She wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and kissed her cheek. Bo looked highly amused at our teasing

"I'll find out eventually." We all laughed and went to get Kenzi's pants. My jaw almost hit floor when I saw Bo's room; it was completely trashed.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Weren't you here Kenzi? Why are you asking?" I really wanted to know what happened last night

"I live here and I couldn't even tell you what happened." Bo said.

"Sorry Bo Bo I definitely had a part in this.. Stay in my room tonight and we'll fix it tomorrow?" I was only half paying attention to them; I was more interested in why on earth it smelled like pine trees surrounded us. I searched around the small room for an air freshener or a candle but couldn't find one, I even checked behind the desk. Bo and Kenzi looked at me and Bo walked to her closet and opened it. I think my jaw really did hit the floor this time.

"Why is there Christmas tree in your closet?" Kenzi and I voiced in harmony. Bo shrugged her shoulders

"I have no friggen' clue!" strings of lights hung onto the branches and everything.

"Yeah you're definitely staying with me tonight." Kenzi said as she walked up to the tree and touched it as if to make sure it was really there.

"If you don't mind Lauren? I know you're staying there it wouldn't be weird right?" I found it adorable that she had to ask

"Weirder than this?" She laughed

"Obviously not pine tree in my closet weird but, I don't want to like you know…" I did know

"I get it but I don't mind. I'd actually prefer it." I winked at her and she smirked at me with her eyes growing dark

"Still in the room but thanks guys."

When the shock wore off we went back to Kenzi's room. I was selfishly happy that Bo's room was so wrecked that she was staying with Kenzi and mentally prepared to have some fun tonight. Maybe not as much fun as they had last night- although that could be interesting.

**~Have some fun times in store for all three of our lovely ladies! There will be some more one on one BoLo time next chapter too! Cheers.~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**~Thank you sooo much for the follows :) off we go! Enjoy.~**

**Chapter 4**

I was sitting on "my" bed in Kenzi's room re-reading my essay, I wanted to get it done with and now that it had been a few hours since I wrote it I trusted my eyes to see any mistakes I had left. I was facing the window so I didn't have the distraction of Kenzi's TV in my sight and my headphones in so I could focus. I had gotten to the third page uninterrupted before I felt the bed shift behind me. I waited for Kenzi to jump me and tell me to stop being boring but I was pleasantly surprised.

"Are you done yet?" Bo said softly as she hugged me from behind, I leaned into her and took out my headphones.

"I've still got a little more to go, but at this point I'm just editing." She rested her chin on my shoulder and huffed like a 6 year old who was tired of waiting for their mom to pick out a paint color.

"Yeah but you're super smart I'm sure it's already perfect." I turned to look at her and she grinned at me. I noticed that Kenzi had yet to say eww or join in with Bo's protest for me to finish up.

"Where's Kenzi?"

"She left a while ago, said something about a meeting for the Justice League? I couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious…" I laughed and turned to face Bo, closing my laptop and figuring that I didn't _really _need to triple check it. She smiled at me and I felt the butterflies in my stomach start fluttering around.

"Don't tell her I told you but it's not the Justice League, its Justice Forever… I'm 87% sure that she actually dresses up in a costume and everything."

"Like from Kick-Ass the movie?"

"That's the one."

"She is a very interesting person." Bo said, I laughed and nodded at her

"She's my favorite person." I answered.

"I can see why…" We sat in a comfortable silence; I moved and mirrored her crisscross applesauce position.

"Wanna play a game?" Bo asked. I nodded my head yes, only because I needed to distract myself from starring at her chest, curse V-necks.

"20 questions?" She asked

"Sure, you go first." I replied

"What is your favorite desert?" she asked excitedly

"Hmmm, chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, but not the cheap sugary kind the rich a creamy and fluffy kind." She took my hand in hers and smiled at me

"Your turn." I decided to go with playful instead of asking what I really wanted to ask

"What was the last song you listened to?" With her other hand she pulled out her hand and showed me her screen

"Vagabonds by Grizfolk? I've never heard of them." She pressed play and set her phone down in between us

"A lot of people haven't heard of them, they haven't blown up yet, but I hope they do I really like them. The singer has such a rad voice." She melted our finger together and I felt the butterflies stir again.

"So far I like them…Next question!?" I said eagerly. She thought for a second before she spoke

"What's a weird fact about you?" I looked at her with a puzzled look and she continued

"You know like do you secretly cry every time you watch the Notebook or do you buy Reese's cups by the dozens?" I laughed at her and she rolled her eyes at me

"Okay, I love lemons, a lot. I can eat one plain with out flinching. The weird part is that I hate lemon-flavored things, cake, candy, lemonade, lemon chicken I hate that stuff, but give me a raw lemon and I will happily munch on it."

"That is a little weird…" We both laughed and locked our free hands together and she scooted closer to me, again the butterflies made their presence known. I gave her hands a squeeze and thought of my next question

"What's your guilty pleasure?" She grinned at me and kissed my lips softly

"Besides that?" I rolled my eyes at her and kissed her back

"Yeah, besides that." She winked at me and thought

"Bacon. I love bacon. I'm talking bacon anything, candy, popcorn, cake, bacon chicken all of it. I mean nothing can compare to the traditional bacon you fry up in a pan -damn do I love that stuff."

"Isn't that everyone's guilty pleasure?" She shook her head

"Oh not like it is for me. I actually eat really healthy and I have days off where I eat whatever I want and on those days you better believe I have bacon at least three times."

"I like that."

"Thanks, I like you." She grinned at me and I kissed her again, this time I had to force myself to pull away.

"What's you guilty pleasure?"

"Don't laugh, but when I cook or bake I watch Footloose, the old one then the new one and I'm not lying when I say I get into it. I dance my heart out, it's embarrassing but it's just something I've always done. When I was a kid my mom and I used to do it, but we stopped doing it for some reason.. Then the remake came out and I started doing it again… Silly right?" I waited for her to make fun of me but instead was met with a genuine smile.

"I like that." I blushed slightly not so much at hearing my words echoed back to me but because of the look she was giving me. It was filled with lust.

"Thanks, I like you." I whispered back She moved towards me stopping before our lips met again. My heart was beating out of my chest and I was positive my palms had started to sweat. She winked at me and released my hands and pulled me in for a heated lip lock. Her hands tangled in my hair as our lips moved together. I couldn't help but moan as her as her tongue entered my mouth. I wanted to kiss her for then four hours straight but I forced my lips to part with hers. We were both out of breath from the intense kiss. We looked at each other and laughed

"It's a good thing we're not in my room right now." Bo whispered

'Why's that?" I flirted. She glared playfully at me before she pinned me to the bed.

* * *

><p>I learned a lot about Bo in just a few hours, we had this comfortable back and forth going and we're completely honest with each other. It was refreshing. I learned that she is obsessed with cashew chicken and beef lo mien, she craves it all the time. She knows all the words to every Ed Sheeran song, she was surprised to know that I knew who he was and actually listened to him quite frequently. She wishes that she could live in autumn all year. She likes to go camping a lot and she's happiest when she's outside. She misses her Mom more than anything and visits her grave whenever she can so she can think. My heart broke for her when she spoke about the last time she saw her…<p>

"She was a special person Lauren. She was always happy; she would pick me up from school on Fridays because she got out of work early and we would go home and make tacos, but not the normal kind. We would put the weirdest stuff in them..."

"Like what?" I had asked. She was smiling to herself in the most adorable way

"One time we put bananas, chocolate and peppers in it, it was really just whatever we had around the house you know? Like ham, pineapple, pears and coconut basically I would ask her what I could put in it and she told me anything I wanted to, and I did just that. No matter how gross our creation was we would eat every bite happily. She was always really good to me."

"Sounds like she was amazing Bo." I said.

"I knew something was wrong because it was Friday, she was supposed to pick me up from school and instead my aunt picked me up. She looked worried as we drove to the hospital. I had asked her where my Mom was and she never answered… We got to the hospital just in time for me to say goodbye to her. She didn't seem afraid of death.. She smiled at me when I walked in and hoped up on the bed next to her. She told me that she loved me more than anything in the world and that was it."

I was so honored that she shared that story with me, I could tell she didn't talk about it often and I found myself liking her even more after hearing it. She was witty and goofy and extremely sexy and I was doomed.

"Lo, getcha head in the game would you?" Kenzi snapped at me effectively taking me out of my daze. We were all dressed up and headed to a ZBT frat party, it wasn't usually my thing but I wanted to have some fun and it was an end of finals big party so according to Kenzi I _had_ to be there.

"Sorry." I said as my best friend rolled her eyes at me and ran ahead.

"You okay?" I turned to look at Bo who was giving me a concerned look I smiled and took her hand in mine

"Yeah just thinking." She grinned down at our interlocked fingers

"Well next time think out loud, I like to know what's going on in that brain of yours."

"I'll do my best." She leaned in and kissed me on the lips but only for a moment

"Keep it in your pants for like one sec por favor?" Kenzi said as she pulled me away, when I looked back Bo was shaking her head and laughing.

We walked into the crowded house and made our way to the basement. The stairs were narrow and the room was dark except for a flashing strobe light and a few strings of Christmas lights, there was a DJ along the back wall and a huge crowd of people dancing. Kenzi dragged me around the room until we got to the kegs; we waited until it was our turn to fill our cups. I turned around to say something Bo but she wasn't there. I looked around and searched for her, no luck.

"Did you see where Bo went?" I yelled over the loud music at Kenzi

"Isn't that her?" She shouted back at me while pointing to the sea of people we had just walked through. I saw her standing there in her tight leather leggings, burgundy tank top and leather jacket in hand talking to some guy. He was at least 6 feet tall, he had on a deep green long sleeve shirt and dark jeans. He looked like a Greek god with his dark black hair and blue eyes that I could see half way across the room, not mention his muscles that you could see through his shirt. He was pulling Bo in close to talk to her and I could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Who is that guy she's with? He is damn sexy." Kenzi said.

"I'm going to go over there." Kenzi patted me on the back as I walked away. I felt incredibly jealous of this guy who had his arm draped around her shoulders. I walked up and Bo's eyes widened when she saw me. She tried to push the guy away from her but he held her closer and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey you disappeared on me." I said casually as I tried to figure out who this guy was.

"Sorry I got caught up." She looked at me apologetically. Green shirt looked at me and then at Bo

"She's fine with me so you can leave." I looked up at him and glared

"Come on Bo." I held my hand out and waited for her to take it, I had a momentary freak out when she didn't take it in the first few seconds but I relaxed when her hand found mine.

"I'll see you around." Bo said as I pulled her away from his reach and towards Kenzi who was watching. She looked at me then back at the guy and then at Bo.

"Is everything cool?" She asked I looked at Bo and waited for her answer

"Uh, yeah its fine.. I'm gunna get a drink be right back." I watched her disappear into the crowd but kept my eye on her.

"Well that was awkward.." Kenzi said

"Tell me about it… I think that was her ex." Kenzi looked at me

"Could be, you should go follow her." I looked at her for the first time and saw her smile at me

"Are you sure?" She nodded at me

"Go get her babe, I'll be fine. I think I see Mr. tall dark and handsome from my ethics class." She winked at me and was engulfed by the crowd. I downed the beer that was in my hand and went in the direction of Bo. I found her leaning against the wall watching the crowd of people as she drank from her cup. The lights were flickering and I slowly walked up to her until I was a few inches from her. I took her cup and drank the rest of it. She opened her mouth to speak but I put my hand fpr her to stop.

"That was your ex wasn't it?" she nodded and looked down. I lifted her chin up with my hand and smiled at her. She took the empty cup from my hand and dropped it on the ground before she wrapped her hands around my waist holding me against her body. I let my hands rest on her shoulders and waited for her to say something. She didn't for a while so we just stood there together while the different colored lights filled the room and the roar of the music boomed through the room.

"That was Tommy, he is my ex. He cheated on me and I haven't seen him since we broke up. I didn't mean to run off like that I'm just a little shocked is all." Her eyes held sadness and I wanted change that quickly. I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips softly. I wanted the kiss to show that I didn't care about her past as long and that I was here for her and she could trust me. I pulled away from her smirked

"It's okay Bo, I would be shocked too. Do you still want to be here or do you want to go do something else?"

"I want to tell you about him, not now obviously but in the near future." I nodded my head

"I'd like that." She smiled

"I don't wanna leave, we both deserve to have some fun." She drew me in again and kissed me with so much power that my knees almost buckled. Our kiss deepened as I pushed her against the wall and her hands slipped down into the pockets of my jeans. Our bodies were as close as we could make them without tearing each other's clothes off. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I practically melted. Her hands drifted up to my lower back sneaking underneath my shirt and onto my bare skin sending a warm pulse throughout my entire body. I couldn't hear anything else that was going on around us. All I heard, felt, sensed, cared about was Bo. Our kiss continued to shatter my world until her hands went to my shoulders and forced us apart. I grinned at her and she smiled. I became aware of the feeling that we were being watched. I saw Bo's eyes turn protective and looked over my shoulder to see a small group of people standing around us staring at Bo and I. Some were wide eyed, some people's jaws hung open, some looked shocked and some looked turned on. I turned back to look at Bo and we laughed. I separated myself from her and heard an "Oh thank god." I turned to glare at whoever it was and was met with bright blue eyes. Bo rolled her eyes at the small crowd and dragged me towards Kenzi.

"Don't say anything." I said to the small Russian girl who had her hands on her hips and a grin on her face.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was filled with beer, dancing, trying not to rip Bo's clothes off, getting way to many Jell-O shots at once and repeating.<p>

I spent the whole night hypnotized by Bo Dennis. She could drink just as much as Kenzi, which was extremely impressive. But the way her hips moved when she danced made it hard to keep my hands to myself especially as the night went on and the alcohol over took my brain. At one point Kenzi had gone to dance with her friend from class and left me and Bo unsupervised. Bo pressed up against my back and we swayed to the music. Her hands were on my hips and her thumbs dangerously close to the hem of my low cut jeans, I closed my eyes enjoying the way she felt against me. She moved my hair to one side and pressed her lips to my neck causing me to moan and press harder into her. I turned my head and forced her lips to mine briefly before she pulled away and moved her focus back to my neck. She sucked hard and bit down on my collarbone.

"Be gentle with me." I joked; she kissed my ear as the bass thumped through he basement.

"I just want people to know that you're mine for the night." My god she knew the perfect thing to say. I quickly turned around in her embrace and moved her hair to one side and replied back to a dark eyed brunette

"I think it's my turn." I moved my lips to her neck and took the time to leave a mark in more than one place. We didn't separate until Kenzi came back and pretended to be sick…

I don't remember the rest of the night just bits and pieces of it. I know we went to a restaurant so Kenzi could get chicken fingers and then everything is a bit blurry. There was a swing set, a roof and Kenzi's room. I remember having Bo by my side for every second of the night; if one of us drifted away to talk to someone or look at something the other quickly caught up and grabbed the other's hand. I laughed a lot with Kenzi and Bo; I swear they were separated at birth.

"It's not just one night you know." I said softly as we lay down on the bed on our sides facing each other. She looked confused so I explained myself.

"I'm not yours for just the night, I'm yours for as long as you'll have me.. That is if you want me to be yours. I know we just met a few days ago but I feel like I've known you longer than that." She leaned in and kissed me affectionately.

"I'll let you in on a secret, I feel the same way. And don't be silly of course I want you." I pulled her body closer to mine and sighed sleep beginning to take me. My eyes closed and I was almost asleep when I heard a whisper

"I'm yours for as long as you'll have me Lauren." I smiled gave her a slight squeeze before I let sleep overtake me.

**~So what do you think? I was nervous about the last part because I was worried it was a bit soon for them to be this serious, but it felt right to me. With that said, I know this is a fluffy fic but there are going to be some bumps along the way because every real relationship has good and bad. Please review and let me know your thoughts and all that good stuff (or bad). Thanks!**

**P.S. the next update will be a lot longer!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it! You might have noticed that I bumped the rating from T to M. That doesn't mean something is going to happen this chapter or even the next, but soon my friends, soon. ;) As always enjoy.~**

**Chapter 5**

I sat in the hallway outside of Kenzi's dorm room. My phone pressed to my ear listening to the rings as I waited for my cousin Emma to answer.

"Hello?"

"Emma, it's Lauren." I answered

"Hey there cousin, we still on for tonight?" she answered me and I heard her thick English accent

"Definitely, I wanted to know where we were meeting."

"This is your neck of the woods Lauren so I think it best if you pick the place." I chuckled into the phone

"Okay well I heard you have an early flight tomorrow morning so let's meet at 7:30 and I'll text you address?" I heard traffic in the back round and waited for an answer

"Emma?"

"Blimey I was crossing the street and almost got hit!"

"Please be careful if you get hurt while visiting me your mom will kill me." She laughed into the phone and I could almost hear her roll her eyes

"My Mum wouldn't kill you, well.. I'll be careful Lo see you lates." I sighed and hung up. I missed Emma; she was 4 years older than me and was more like a sister than a cousin. When I was younger I used to visit her in London when I had time off from school but as I got older it got more expensive and it turned into yearly trips. Now that she was older Emma took it upon herself to visit me once a year so we could see each other every 6 months instead of every 12.

I slowly lifted myself off the ground suddenly felt the effects of the alcohol from last night. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with the cold water. I debated taking a shower or going back to sleep, a shower is what I needed but then I remembered the beautiful brunette who was sound asleep in my bed. I walked back down the hall and opened the door as quietly as possible. I had to quiet my laugh when I saw Kenzi was buried under a mountain of blankets that covered her completely. I wouldn't have even known that she was in the room if I hadn't seen her foot hanging off the edge of the bed. When I looked over at Bo I couldn't help but smile. She was lying on her stomach with half of her body dangling off the edge of the mattress. I took off my slippers and removed my sweatshirt. I maneuvered around her and exhaled when my head hit the pillow, I was going to pull Bo closer to me when I saw her eyes open slowly.

"Hey, where'd you go?" she had the most adorable yet sexy morning voice.

"Just to the bathroom but I'm back now." She smiled at me and rubbed her eyes. She inched her way over to me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I pulled her in close and covered us both with the blanket at our feet.

"Mmmhhh much better." She mumbled.

"I agree." I said. I ran my fingers through her hair until I felt her relax into me indicating to me that she had finally fallen back asleep. I kissed the top of her head and welcomed a few more hours of sleep for myself.

* * *

><p>Waking up to Bo was something that already felt so familiar. It should probably scare me that we gave ourselves to each other emotionally last night, and it should probably freak me out that it felt like months had gone by instead of days but so far I wasn't freaking out. I usually over think everything, I like to plan and think things through before I act, but with Bo I just act. I don't need to think when we're with each other I just go with my instincts and it seems to be working pretty well. I was in the shower and had just turned off the water and stepped out when I saw my best friend shuffle into the bathroom.<p>

"Hey Kenz." I said as she groaned and shielded her eyes from the light

"Когда я буду учиться водка равна похмелье. моя голова чертовски убивает. О, хорошо Мать мне помочь."

"I see you're full blown Russian this morning, that bad huh?" I chuckled when she slowly nodded her head and walked into a stall. I rung out my hair and made sure my towel was secure before I headed back to the room. I opened the door to find a half naked Bo. I awkwardly fumbled with the door and averted my eyes.

"Erm, uh sorry I should have knocked, I just assumed you were.. Uh yeah." Way to be smooth Lauren. She laughed and went about her business. I placed my shower catty down by the door and took a moment to admire the beautiful woman in front of me. My eyes traveled from her brown eyes all the way down to her feet. I noticed the multiple hickeys that were placed along her neck that I had given to her last night, I noticed her black and blue lace bra that held the most amazing breasts I had ever seen, I continued my gaze down her toned abs to her G-string covered bottom. Oh how I wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and rip the little clothing she had on from her body, I swallowed hard and licked my lips.

"The look you're giving me should be illegal Lauren." I felt the blush immediately; I had been staring for far too long. Play it cool Lauren, don't geek out, I thought to myself.

"You're gorgeous." I blurted out. That was the opposite of cool Lo. She grinned at me and threw her tank top on. I was relieved and disappointed that she covered up. She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself towel girl."

"Uh, I'm gunna uh go change in the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said as I quickly gathered my clothes and ran out of the room. Ten minutes later I walked back to the room with Kenzi and tucked her back into bed, she usually slept most the day but I knew she'd need a few extra hours today so I didn't nag her about it like I usually would have. I placed a cup of water and pitcher next her bed along with some saltines. I knew she would be fine she just needed to sleep it off.

"You know she probably shouldn't drink so much." Bo said as we walked out of the room I looked at her and smiled

"You're telling me. Every time I suggest it to her she yells at me in Russian and says that her dead relatives would haunt her if she did that." She smiled and took my hand in hers. We were heading back to her dorm so she could change her shoes. I had almost forgotten how trashed it was, that is until we walked down her hall and smelled the pine tree.

"I really should clean this up." She said as we entered the room. It looked even worse than it did before. I closed the door behind me and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She leaned into me and sighed

"What did happen?" I asked

"I'm not sure... I mean I know what happened all the way up to the tree, I couldn't tell you how that got in here." I was barely paying attention to what she was saying; I was more focused on her cleavage and the sent of her skin and the pulse in her neck. I kissed the base of her jaw and grazed my lips down her neck to her collarbone where I placed another kiss. She leaned further into me

"Lauren…" she said in a pleading tone

"I know, I know that's not going slow but I honestly can't help myself." She turned around in my embrace and wrapped her hands around my neck. She pulled me and our lips met in a fiery kiss. I opened my mouth and allowed her entrance as our tongues danced with each other. I was conscious of the fact that I was being pushed backwards and I didn't try to stop it. My back slammed against the door as Bo's hands moved down the sides of my body stopping at my waist. God this woman was hypnotizing. I pulled my lips away from hers and kissed her neck, she moaned when my lips traveled up to her ear. I felt her hands moved up my body and stop to rest just below my breasts, her thumbs moved up and down gently. Our lips met again this time with more force; we both were hungry for more but were trying our best to control ourselves. After several minutes of our lip lock Bo took a step back separating us. We were both out of breath as we stood starring at each other.

"We're getting pretty good at that." I said, finally breaking the silence. Bo smirked at me and started looking for something in her room

"Mmmhhh." She was deep in thought about something so I let her do her thing as I sat down at her desk chair and waited for her zone back in. She was adorable the way her eyebrows were scrunched together while she navigated around the room looking for something. Finally she lifted a poster board up and held up a pair of boots. She turned to me and smiled as she got a pair of socks out of a drawer. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up at the look of accomplishment on her face as she sat down and changed her shoes. I must have gotten lost in my mind because suddenly she was straddling me. My eyes found hers and she grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"I thought we said no more straddling each other?" I teased

"We did but I said your name at least 4 times and you weren't responding… I knew this would get you to pay attention." She kissed the corner of my mouth and suddenly I couldn't produce words. Her hands snaked around my neck and tangled in my hair.

"It seems my plan may be working too well." She said when I didn't reply.

"I'm sorry." I finally said. She cocked her head to the side in confusion

"For wha-" I crashed my lips against her and successfully pulled a moan from her. My control went out the window along with every reason why I shouldn't take Bo right here and now. My hands were quick to remove her shirt and start exploring. I palmed her breasts through her bra and my god they were perfect. I felt her hips dig into mine as she took her turn removing my shirt. She pulled my lips from her neck back to meet hers. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip before she tugged on it with her teeth. My hands made their way to her back and up to the clasp of her bra, her breath hitched as my fingers began to remove the silly piece of clothing.

Three loud knocks stopped us in our tracks. She pulled away from me with kiss-swollen lips and eyes full of desire.

"Who is it?" she called slightly out of breath. I re-clasped her bra and returned her shirt; she smirked at me and kissed my cheek.

"The cast and crew of Saved by the Bell, who do you think it is?" Bo stood up and I instantly missed the physical connection. She handed my shirt and said

"Wanna meet my Kenzi?" I quickly put the shirt on and nodded my head. She opened the door and a very annoyed girl stood with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Sawyer." Bo said sheepishly. Sawyer glanced at me then back to Bo before she pulled Bo in the hallway. I felt awkward and I didn't know what to do so I just stood and tried my best not to eavesdrop. I looked around for my jacket and pulled it on aware of how cold I was without Bo's body to keep me warm. Her incredibly perfect body that I was so close to seeing just moments ago. When I looked up the two best friends were still talking, the tan skinned girl with black hair that was tinted purple seemed to have clam down. Bo turned around and motioned for me to come closer. I walked up next to Bo and was instantly relaxed by her hand on my lower back

"Lauren this is my very best friend Sawyer." Sawyer held her hand out to me and I reached out and shook it. She smiled at me and relaxed a bit more, was Bo this intimidated by Kenzi when she met her?

"Sorry to interrupt but Ysabeau has been neglecting me all week." I looked at Bo who looked down momentarily.

"I got a bit distracted." She replied as she looked directly at me. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and the butterflies in my stomach.

"I can see that… So Lauren would you mind if I had some time with my bestie?" I looked at Bo and back at her friend. I understood all too well the situation Bo was in but I really didn't want to share her.

"Wait a minute, you can't just take me S… How about we all go get some coffee?" Bo reasoned. I wasn't thrilled by the suggestion but I didn't want to leave Bo's side just yet so I agreed.

"Fine but you're paying for my coffee Bo." Sawyer said as she turned on her heels and headed down the hallway. I looked at Bo who shrugged her shoulders

"Sorry, it was the best thing I could come up with. If you really don't like the idea I can tell her to leave or we can meet up in a few hours, I just don't really want you to go but I have been neglecting her for the past few da-" I placed a quick kiss on Bo's lips to silence her rambling.

"It's fine Bo… I mean would I have preferred it if we locked ourselves up in your room? Yes. But am I eager to meet "your Kenzi?" Yes." She smiled at me and grabbed her jacket before meeting in the hallway and leading us towards her friend.

* * *

><p>I had really warmed up to Sawyer she was just like Kenzi but a bit tougher. She was funny and kind, extremely sarcastic and a good friend. She really looked out for Bo and protected her like she was her sister and I could respect that. I feared that if she and Kenzi were ever in the same room the world might explode because they were so similar… I had spent the past 3 to 4 hours with Bo and Sawyer at Charlie's and it was a good way to spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon. Bo remained close at all times, which I welcomed. It was nice to see her joke with her friend and see the comfortable back and forth they shared. I was slightly worried that she was a lone wolf; I mean she was a people person but she didn't talk about her friends, so to see her with her with Sawyer (spunk included) made me happy.<p>

"Lauren, what time is that dinner you have tonight?" Bo asked as we walked back to Kenzi's dorm.

"730, I have to leave around 7 to get there… Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" She smirked at me as we swiped our id's to get into the dorms.

"I already told you, I want to come but it sounds like you really missed her and I want you to catch up with her." I pouted but she was right

"You're probably right but it doesn't mean I have to like the idea of leaving you." She tugged on my hand stopping me in my tracks just before we entered the first building.

"I don't really like the idea either but you said yourself you would bring her back here so she could say hi to Kenzi, and if you want me to, I'll be there waiting for you." I smiled and kissed her lips delicately

"I would really, really, really like that." She rolled her eyes and pulled me forward

"I like that you're so needy, it's cute." She said

"I'm not usually like this, it's actually been somewhat of a shock for me. But then again I've never met anyone like you before." It was a statement nothing else and I saw the blush reach Bo's cheeks and couldn't contain my giggle.

"Ha-Ha. Laugh all you want Lewis… I will say that it's pretty much the same on my end." I beamed at her words and unlocked the door

"Kenzi, you're not dead!" Bo said as we entered the room. The small Russian was sitting in front of her giant TV screen focused on her favorite zombie video game.

"Bo, Lo.. BOLO, you're back." I chuckled and removed my jacket before I went and kissed my friend on the cheek.

"How was the rest of your morning Kenz?" I asked as I hoped up my bed with Bo quick to follow. We sat with our backs against the wall and our hands glued together. We watched Kenzi play her game and spent the rest of the day like that, until it was time for me to leave and meet my cousin.

**~So there it is. As always reviews are more than welcomed! I lurve reading them and they keep me motivated to update faster and write longer chapters. Until next time ladies and gents. **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Sorry I waited so long to update! I've been busy and all that real life stuff. This chapter will be told in **_**BO'S P.O.V**_** … As always, enjoy.~**

**BO**

I had to admit it was hard to let Lauren leave my arms; even it was only for a few hours. Being with her, it felt so natural, like she was the missing piece to the puzzle. Even my newfound friendship with Kenzi had just seemed right. The energetic Russian girl felt like a sister more than a friend, like I had know her in another life. It probably should have freaked me out. Especially the fact that I knew I was in love with her. I was **completely** in love with Lauren Lewis, her kindness, her mind, her gorgeous body (duh), her ability to get lost in her own thoughts… She had quickly warmed her way into my heart and now that she was there I knew there was no way to shake the feeling. I had never been in love before, but I knew that this it what it was supposed to feel like.

I didn't have a great childhood… I had always seen myself as less than. It was when I started to stay with my Aunt and Uncle that I started to come into my own. It was then that I became me- or at least I thought so. I thought the nights I spent away from my father and his never-ending heartbreak and drunkenness that that was when I discovered who I was. But now I knew that I was only half the person I could be, that I hadn't reached my full potential. It was the short amount of time spent with Lauren that started to change me, that gave me a fresh breath of air into my life. I noticed myself becoming softer, but not in a bad way. I always feared that falling in love and truly opening myself up to someone would make me weak, but to my delightful surprise it was the opposite. I was stronger, I was kinder at heart, I felt the weight on my shoulders reduce, and I felt the pain in my heart lessen. And I would be blind to not realize that it was all because of her, because of Lauren. If Sawyer ever heard me speak like this she would throw up… Maybe I should let hear me speak like this?

"BoBo?" I turned to see the blue-eyed girl waving her hand in front of my face

"Sorry Kenzi, I got distracted." I grinned and she rolled her eyes at me

"I figured as much… It's nothing new my dear, Lauren gets the same look on her face when she's day dreaming about you." She winked at me and I just laughed back at her. She was so much like my own bestie that it kind of scared me.

"Sorry, can't really help it…" She looked at me and shook her head.

We decided to try and fix up my room while Lauren was at dinner- keyword _try. _We successfully gathered up all the trash and random items we found (i.e. someone else's shoes, a plastic baseball bat, a hat that looked like a turkey… the usual stuff you'd find in your _own _room.) we threw all that junk away and my room looked a lot better. We had removed the Christmas tree and instead of throwing it away we plugged it in and left it standing off to the side. To reward ourselves on the progress we made we decided to open a bottle of tequila, and then got sort of distracted... By sort of I mean completely. We had… well… turned my room into a fort. Like the ones you used to make as when you were a kid with the couch cushions. We used my extra sheets and blankets and even went to Kenzi's to get a bunch from her room. We had, uh done some remodeling. Seeing as more than half the bottle was gone we were sufficiently buzzed and quickly approaching the drunken part of our night. I hadn't laughed this hard a long time, I was glad Kenzi was Lauren's friend because I knew she forced Lauren out of her books and into some fun.

**~Grrrr… I really hate to keep it this short (I really do) but I don't want to leave you guys hanging. I wanted to post more but I have to be up within the next 5 hours and should probably get some sleep (boo). I wont take as long to update and hope you'll forgive me. There is some drama ahead as I being to pick up the pace. Until next time.~**


End file.
